


The Hatching

by Angelwriter3895



Series: Angel Mates [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Chuck is a shipper, Chuck wants to see his grandbabies, Eggs, Hatching, M/M, Mates, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: The babies are finally here. The eggs are hatching and Chuck is an excited grandparent.





	The Hatching

The Hatching

Sam was wrapped around his eggs cuddling them as he napped. Gabriel was looking on from the doorway smiling. Sam had been staying close for the last week or two that the eggs were due to hatch. Dean wasn’t any better and both angels were soaking in the happiness. Sam mumbled in his sleep as one of the eggs rocked. The babies were moving towards their mother on instinct. Gabriel could feel their grace growing stronger with each day: soon. It would be tomorrow or the next day if Gabriel’s prediction was right. Sam mumbled in his sleep feeling the egg move. His hands were stroking the shell. 

Gabriel felt his brother walking up. His deeper voice echoed softly in the hall. “It will be any day now. We need to be ready to feed them and clothe them.” He smiled at Gabriel’s mate. This was a precious moment.   
Gabriel pointed to the chest of drawers. “I am way ahead of you brother. Sam and I began preparing ages ago.” He chuckled seeing Sam waking. The moose was groggy and it was adorable.   
Castiel smiled and rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder before walking away to check on his Dean. Dean was stroking his egg and smiling. His green eyes were watery. Castiel sat beside his mate. “It will happen soon. We will be welcoming our child into the world soon.” He pulled Dean close to him. “I love you Dean.” He wrapped his wings around Dean. “You are beautiful my mate.” 

Dean let a few of his tears come out before curling closer to his angel. “I can hardly wait. What gender will the baby be? I can’t wait to get to know them.” He sat in Castiel’s lap as he began crying for joy. Dean had been emotional lately because of how excited he was. 

Castiel smiled stroking his mate’s back. “Soon, the next day or two if me and Gabriel guessed right, we will meet our baby. I believe the child will be a female.” He kissed Dean’s head tenderly.

Dean smiled. “She won’t date until she’s thirty.” He muttered into Castiel’s neck. He knew what men wanted. She would be able to defend herself from men. This kid would be the most protected child on this earth. The only child, or children, who would be more protected, would be Sam’s babies. He smiled as he corrected his thoughts. They would all protect those children. These three babies would have the best protection on heaven and earth.

Castiel laughed at his Dean’s protectiveness. “These children will be very safe.”

Down the hall Gabriel was snuggling his moose. Sam was snuggling Gabriel. “Are they boys, girls, or one of each?” He smiled sleepily up at his archangel. 

Gabriel smiled at Sam and stroked the long lochs back. “We have a beautiful baby girl, and a wonderful baby boy.” Sam looked like he was in heaven. The sweet moose was so happy he could have a child and now will have two. Gabriel massaged Sam’s scalp. “They should hatch in a day or two. We get to meet them.” The golden haired arch angel smiled as Sam all but melted into Gabriel. 

Sam nuzzled into Gabriel’s leg and fell back asleep. This had been happening more often as of late with how close Sam was to the eggs all the time. Gabriel was mate-paralyzed. (It’s like being pet-paralyzed with a cat on your lap and you can’t move or you’ll wake the cat. Gabriel had a moose instead of a cat.)

Castiel was kissing Dean back in their nesting room. The man was melting into the angel. Dean spoke up once he pulled away to breath. “Shall we check on my brother?” He stroked his egg. The shell was almost see-through now. He could see his baby moving inside. It was at that moment the child opened their eyes and they glowed blue with grace. Castiel gasped. Dean blinked stroking the shell. 

“She will be coming out of her egg soon Dean.” Castiel spoke. “It seems the presence of us helped her grow faster.” The grace was burning the egg shell so that the child could come out. 

Dean gasped as the child made a hole big enough for her to fit through and the shell exploded. The child was already sitting up and laughed as she rolled onto her back. She had bright green eyes like her mother (Dean) and black hair like her father. Dean tenderly scooped her up and held her close to his chest as he cried for joy. “Mary Penelope Winchester: welcome to the world baby.” She pressed close to Dean as she felt Dean’s energy. She looked over at Castiel before reaching for the angel. 

Castiel took her gently from Dean’s arms and cradled her. “I’m so happy to meet you my child.” He began to speak to her in soft enochian as she cut his thumb and suckled. The child had to have some of her father’s grace to begin growing properly and learn. 

Sam saw the light behind his eyelids and looked over at his eggs. Both babies had they eyes open and were burning their eggs. The boy got out of his first and reached for Sam. Sam began crying and scooped his baby boy into his arms. “Jared John Winchester. Hi baby.” He kissed the boy’s head. Jared has dark hair like his mother but golden eyes from Gabriel. They were already full of life. 

Gabriel picked up their baby girl once she was out. She had her mother’s eyes and hair but had mischief in her eyes. She would be a handful. Gabriel could tell. “She looks like a Mariah Deanna Winchester to me.” He cooed at her as she sucked on his finger.   
Sam and Gabriel traded children and Sam nodded. “I think you’re right.” He kissed Mariah’s head lovingly. 

Both sets of parents felt Chuck show up. “I want to meet my grandchildren.”


End file.
